1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for logging in a health information tele-monitoring device by using a personal portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into remote medical systems and remote health monitoring has been conducted to remotely provide users with medical information and service. It is desirable to securely transmit information about users' health in order to provide remote medical information and service. In the U.S., the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (“HIPAA”) was enacted to address the security and privacy of health data. Public key cryptography and secret key cryptography are used for secure communication as cryptographic methods. These cryptographic methods enable the issue of initial encryption keys on the Internet.